O Mistério da estrela cadente
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: UA Sasusaku nejitenten naruhina entre outros
1. welcome to my life

_**capítulo 1:welcome to my life**_

Mais um maravilhoso ano se inicia: escola legal, família feliz, amigos perfeitos, céu azul, passarinhos cantando. AHHH, PARA TUDO! Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Até parece que minha vida seria perfeita assim. Primeiro: estou indo para uma faculdade que não faço idéia de onde fica. Estou indo pra lá por pura falta de escolha,mesmo amando o curso que estou prestando,preferiria a faculdade de Tókio, mas como minha mãe é administradora de uma empresa famosa, viaja constantemente e meu padrasto não quis tomar conta de mim, aliás, ele me odeia... Como eu sei? Simples, porque quando meu pai morreu deixou a herança em meu nome e eu tenho quase certeza que ele se casou com minha mãe planejando dar o tão famoso golpe do baú, mentalidade fértil? É eu realmente tenho, mas nessa situação eu tenho quase certeza. Então a opção, escola legal e família feliz, está descartada!

Amigos? Até tinha na última cidade que morei, mas como minha mãe mudava muito eu não tinha grandes amizades, agora, que voltei para minha cidade natal espero voltar a ver meus amigos de infância, mas que são poucos também e que eu perdi o contato há algum tempo. Amigos perfeitos? Opção descartada também. Mas ainda bem que me restam o céu azul e os passarinhos cantando...

-"AHHHHH!!! Merda de relâmpago!!!" - Ótimo, agora começou a chover, então nem céu azul eu tenho.

-"Ô garota da pra ficar quieta? É só uma chuvinha e deve parar antes de chegarmos." - falou o meu "querido'' padrasto.

"Aff" - Não gosto muito de falar com ele e a recíproca é verdadeira. O idiota, ainda acende um cigarro, ele sabe que isso me irrita, acho que faz de propósito.

-"Danzou-san, você pode por gentileza apagar esse seu objetinho de prazer" - falei com a voz carregada de ironia, e posso até jurar que vi uma veia pulsando em seu pescoço. Mas sem mencionar nenhuma palavra ele apagou o cigarro.

-"Chegamos". - Não sei se me sinto aliviada por ficar longe da presença de Danzou, ou extremamente nervosa por estar à frente do meu colégio novo. Será esse, o meu novo lar, por que vai ser aqui que eu vou passar a maior parte do meu dia, já que a escola é em tempo integral e assim só aturo a cara de cabrita-no-cio do meu padrasto, á noite.

Estou agora à frente de um prédio preto de quatro andares, revestido de vidro, cercado por um lindo jardim muito bem cuidado, avisto a longe a quadra e lindas árvores. Por estar no outono em konoha às folhas das árvores apresentam um coloração amarelada dando ao local ainda mais sofisticação e beleza, atrás de mim, localiza-se um enorme muro e o portão preto, já trancado as minhas costas. Acabo de entrar na nova escola e em minha nova vida. Passo pela passarela que me leva pelo meio do gramado e das lindas árvores, vejo ao longe algumas pessoas, suponho que sejam alunos que estão sentados em um dos bancos espalhados próximo ao jardim e a quadra.

Dirijo-me para a sala da diretora, com quem tenho horário marcado, após a 'agradabilíssima' conversa, retiro-me e vou à direção á minha sala de aula, iria, se não fosse um BAKA ter passado correndo e ter trombado comigo, no choque de nossos corpos, meus novos cadernos caem no chão, assim como eu e o pontinho loiro. Me encontro sentada no chão, em frente a um idiota de pernas pro ar, com um dos próprios tênis na cabeça e todo sujo pelo sorvete que estava em mãos. Não pude me conter, a cena estava realmente engraçada, acabei tendo um acesso de risos, logo depois do desajeitado ter reparado seu estado começou a rir. Depois de algum tempo rindo um da cara do outro, ou até mesmo da nossa própria, o garoto para de rir, se levanta me ajuda a recolher meus cadernos.

-"Tudo bem com você? Foi mal, é que eu tava correndo tanto pra levar esse sorvete pra minha irmã e não me atrasar pra aula que não prestei atenção no caminho"- falou o loiro muito sem jeito, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

-"Tá tudo bem. Eu também estava distraída" - disse sinceramente, acho que agora ele se sente mais a vontade.

- "Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto!" - ele disse sorrindo, meldels que sorriso lindo! – "E você rosinha?" – cara!! Que gato, não é só o sorriso não: loiro com cabelos bagunçados, não sei se pela queda ou se propositalmente, olhos azuis que expressam um ar de criança sapeca. Se essa escola tiver mais gatos assim, eu vou adorar! Hahaha até parece! A pegadora falando.

-"Haruno Sakura" - Agora que eu tinha reparado, eu tinha disparado a falar da minha magnífica vida e não tinha me apresentado. Que burrada!! Hehe, bom como eu falei, me chamo Sakura, tenho 17 anos, e não tenho muito apelidos já que como eu havia comentado nunca tive muitos amigos, mas minha mãe tem o costume, de me chamar de Sáh, o loiro me chamou de rosinha, porque meu cabelo é rosa, estranho né? Mas o que a farmácia não vende hoje em dia? Tenho olhos verdes e estou usando a roupa que mais gosto: saia jeans e baby look branca com desenhos em prata, simples, mas perfeitas.

-"Lindo nome" – tornou o loiro a falar – "nova por aqui?" – Nossa! Ele ta sempre rindo assim?

"Sou sim' - respondi, retribuindo o sorriso – "Estou no primeiro ano de astronomia, sabe onde fica a turma? É que eu não faço idéia."

"Claro! Sou da sua turma, se você quiser te acompanho Sakura-chan" - Ele falou chan? Nossa... Isso porque ele me conhece há apenas cinco minutos e eu nem decorei o nome dele direito.

"Obrigado. Quero sim." – respondi com um sorriso, no qual ele retribuiu.

Durante o caminho descobri que Naruto mudou há alguns anos pra konoha e estuda na Nagareboshi desde a 6º série, por isso ele conhecia bem o local e sabia que eu era novata. Descobri também pelo caminho que o loiro fala muito e é bem animado.

Chegamos à sala, muito bonita por sinal, assim como todo o prédio, paredes azul e branco as mesas selecionadas em trio e em um dos cantos da sala localizava-se uma miniatura do sistema solar. Ao entrar na sala que estava lotada, todos olharam para nós, até porque não é tão comum, ver um ''pontinho'' rosa andando por aí. O professor cumprimentou Naruto e veio falar comigo, lembra que eu tinha falado que se a escola só tivesse gatos eu iria gostar? Pois é. Eu to amando, o que é isso! O professor é lindo e vale por três!

"Boa tarde! Chamo-me Kakashi, em que posso te ajudar?" – babando. recomponha-se Sakura, a turma ta olhando.

"Sou aluna nova, Haruno Sakura" – respondi sorrindo. – "fui transferida pra começar a estudar esse bimestre" – esse é o ruim de começar numa escola nova em que as aulas começaram em janeiro e já estamos em março, tudo por causa das constantes viagens da minha mãe. Kakashi me convidou a entrar, me apresentei para turma, e isso eu não vou comentar porque geralmente eu tenho um pequeno problema com público e fico um pouco nervosa e gaguejo então não irei comentar meu mico! Após a minha apresentação, Kakashi mandou todos sentarem e buscou com os olhos um lugar para mim, mas não foi necessário procurar tanto já que Naruto gritava da carteira onde estava sentado:

- "'fessor' tem um lugar aqui na minha mesa e do teme. Deixa a Sakura-chan sentar-se aqui?" – que bonitinho ele quer que eu me sente perto dele e daquela pessoa-desconhecida-que-eu-só-vejo-o-braço.

- "Esta tudo bem pra você Sakura?" – perguntou-me o professor gostos....er Kakashi.

- "Tudo sim" - respondi com um sorriso dirigindo-me à carteira, sentei-me e a aula logo recomeçou.

-"Sakura-chan, esse é o teme. Teme essa é a sakura-chan, seja educado com ela" – Falou Naruto com o garoto, no qual eu só pude ver que possui cabelos pretos, já que ele não teve o trabalho nem de se virar.

-"Oi. Tudo bem com você?"-tentei ser educada e ver se dessa vez ele virava pra responder, mas nada aconteceu, ele apenas proferiu um 'hum'.

-"SASUKE-TEME!!!" – Gritou Naruto, em tom reprovador pelo garoto não ter me respondido. A sala inteira deve ter virado para olhar, eu disse: deve, porque não prestei atenção em nada, depois que meu olhar cruzou com o do moreno a minha frente. Percebi que estava vidrada naqueles olhos ônix que não me transmitiam nada, que seus sentimentos eram uma incógnita, e só transparecia frieza.

-"Sakura, tenho a impressão que você vai ser a solução para evitar mais brigas desses dois" - falou Kakashi, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Sentei-me então no meio dos dois e algo me veio na cabeça: Porque os olhos dele são tão distantes?


	2. Epitáfio com palavras de amor

Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pedi pro papai noel o Sasuke de presente! *-*

Aoskapskpaoskpoask

Mais um capítulo prontinho, espero que vocês gostem, espero reviews, e críticas e idéias, são bem vindas também!

Boa leitura! =D

**O mistério da estrela cadente**

_**Capitulo 2 - Epitáfio, com palavras de amor**_

A aula transcorreu rapidamente o professor explicando a matéria, Naruto não parando de falar sobre todos os pratos de lamem, e em como ele estava ferrado em matemática e continuava não entendendo o que Kakashi estava explicando e Sasuke sem nem mencionar ao menos uma palavra, fiquei duas horas sentada perto dele e não escutei se quer a sua voz. OMG! Será que ele é mudo?

Depois do final das primeiras aulas, eu tinha que buscar meus livros na biblioteca, mas Naruto estava muito ocupado brigando com o Sasuke que não me viu sair da sala.

- "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" - Praguejei baixinho, eu tinha que ter esperado o Naruto, agora não faço idéia de onde fica a biblioteca.

-"Er... Oii! Você é a aluna nova, né? Ta procurando alguma coisa?" - será que eu to com uma cara tão idiota assim, pra saberem rápido que eu to procurando alguma coisa?

-" Oii!Sou a aluna nova sim. È que eu estou procurando a biblioteca" - respondi á loira a minha frente.

- "Estava indo para lá agora, vou me encontrar com alguns amigos, se você quiser ir andando comigo..." - Respondeu-me a garota de olhos verdes.

- "Quero sim. Ah... Quase me esqueci, me chamo Sakura... E você?"

-"Temari" - ela disse sorrindo. – "Então vamos?"

Seguimos andando pelos corredores da escola em direção, ao que segundo a Temari seria a biblioteca. Durante o caminho, descobri que ela encontraria, com algumas pessoas da turma pra fazer um trabalho. Ao chegar à porta da biblioteca, eu fiquei estática, o lugar era lindo!

Várias mesas com muitas cadeiras espalhadas no centro da grande, grande não, enorme sala. Alguns pufs nos cantos separados para leitura, pelo o que me pareceu, e numerosas prateleiras com uma infinidade magnífica de livros. Sinceramente, um paraíso para os adoradores da leitura. Ainda deslumbrando o local, segui Temari em direção a uma mesa onde se encontravam algumas pessoas.

.

Nessas últimas dez semanas que se passaram, eu fiz verdadeiros e únicos amigos, saí inúmeras vezes com Ino e Temari, para fazer qualquer futilidade de mulher, e conversava bastante com Kiba e Naruto, posso afirmar que ganhei novos irmãos.

Tornei-me muito chegada a Naruto e Kiba e Ino e Temari, conheci também alunos de outros anos, Neji, esse é lindo viu? Ôôô escolinha BOA, ele está em um ano na frente que eu, assim como Tenten, uma morena muito engraçada.

Temari me apresentou ao irmão mais gostos..er..novo dela, Gaara, que está na mesma classe que eu, eu bem já tinha reparado aqueles cabelos ruivos, ombros largos e olhos verdes penetran..er..

Naruto sempre falava de Hinata, uma menina muito tímida que o ajudava em matemática, que também era da nossa turma. Durante há terceira semana, eu já tive que fazer algumas provas, e Shikmaru, um garoto preguiçoso, mas muito inteligente, aí tão intelengente porque ele não doa um pouquinho?,concordou em me ajudar nas provas, depois de muitos 'problemático' e insistência da Temari.

Passava-mos todos os intervalos e horários de almoço juntos, até o semi-mudo do Sasuke sentava conosco, e nessas dez semanas a frase mais longa que escutei dele foi: "Cala boca Dobe" , o que foi contra a minha teoria dele ser mudo.

Durante os intervalos as conversas eram sempre comandadas por alguma besteira que Naruto falava o que fazia com que Hinata ficasse rubra, ou Temari brigando com Shikamaru enquanto Gaara, sasuke e Neji mantinham-se calados e eu Tenten, Ino e Kiba conversávamos sobre tudo.

Porém hoje, Kiba estava extremamente estranho, não parecia o Kiba que eu conheci há um três meses atrás.

- "Kiba-kun, ta tudo bem com você?"- Perguntei, logo quando acabei de verificar que estávamos a sós debaixo de uma das árvores do jardim da escola.

-"Sabe Saku, eu vou te contar, porque confio em você." -falou meu amigo, estranhamente sério, nunca tinha o visto assim antes, ele esta mesmo, me preocupando.

–"Ontem, depois que eu voltei do passeio com você a Temari e a Ino, cheguei a minha casa e descobri que meu irmão que estava morando na Europa, vinha nos visitar" - falou seguido de um suspiro, e eu não entendia o porquê daquela mudança relacionada com o irmão.

– "Mas o motorista tinha ido ao aeroporto buscá-lo e não o encontrou, tempo depois o telefone lá de casa tocou e eu achando que era meu irmão avisando ter chegado,corri para atender" - Os olhos de Kiba, estavam vermelhos e lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer sobre suas tatuagens,mas nenhuma foi derramada.

– "Ao atender, a pessoa pedia para falar com meu pai, e eu disse que ele não se encontrava em casa, que poderia falar comigo, e foi aí que recebi a noticia: "O avião no qual Kiulle Inuzuka encontrava-se, sofreu um acidente, todo o possível foi feito, mas ao chegar ao local, encontramos o seu irmão já sem vida". ''

Nesse momento Kiba fica sério, seus olhos nem um pouco vermelhos, estão frios,não sabia como consolá-lo, pois para uma perda tão grande, era quase que impossível haver consolo, e o que fiz, foi abraçá-lo, e assim permanecemos por um bom tempo.

- "Saku, obrigada" - disse Kiba, se virando para mim e me dando um beijo no rosto, ele se separou do abraço calmamente e encostou-se na árvore, e eu no ombro dele, era bom saber que eu podia contar com ele, e ele poderiam contar comigo, sempre seria assim.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, e decidimos que não assistiríamos às aulas da noite, Kiba não estava bem pra isso, e eu ficaria fazendo companhia pra ele, todavia, foi instalando-se um silencio, onde até a nossa respiração estava sendo inaudível.

-"ki-kun, está melhor agora?"-perguntei rompendo o silencio que se continuasse seria possível tocá-lo.

-"To sim Saku"

O tom desanimado provou exatamente o contrário, mais um tempo em silêncio, isso está me incomodado realmente, o que será que ele tem? Está me preocupando. Por estar incomodada com aquele silêncio e extremamente preocupada com o estado de Kiba minha respiração, acelera e falha algumas vezes, tenho esse problema quando estou nervosa acho que kiba percebeu, porque ainda estou encostada nele.

Eu sabia que ele deveria estar abalado pela morte do irmão, afinal ficou sobre ele a responsabilidade de dar a notícia aos pais, mas ele sempre fora comunicativo, e acho que confia em mim, tanto como confio nele, eu queria saber o que ele tanto pensava, que tanto o incomodava.

-" Em que você tanto pensa?"

Perguntei tão rápido que fiquei com medo dele não entender. Desencostei-me do ombro dele e passei a fitá-lo nos olhos, onde constatei algo diferente do que eu jamais sentir no olhar de alguém. Porém eu não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ele já tinha me beijado.

No começo a surpresa consumiu o momento, mas logo retribui ao beijo, onde ao mesmo tempo, milhares de incógnitas rondavam a minha mente. Entre elas a mais constante e que me fez para o beijo calmamente era: O que eu realmente sinto pelo kiba?

Estou no meu quarto, após um dia cansativo e estressante de aula, tudo o que se quer é chegar em casa e dormi certo? ERRADO! Estou deitada, o relógio marca duas da madrugada, e eu não estou dormindo, inúmeras perguntas e questionamentos atormentam minha cabeça e me impedem de fechar os olhos, embora meu corpo implore por descanso.

Tento fechar os olhos novamente, mais uma tentativa frustrada de dormir, a cena do beijo que o kiba me deu, não sai da minha cabeça, mas o que realmente me incomoda foi o jeito que ele ficou me olhando e foi logo embora depois que eu acabei o beijo. Não sei o que falar quando vê-lo, o que pensar quando ele me olhar, o que fazer quando ele me abraçar, não sei o que eu sinto, ou melhor, apenas sei que estou confusa, completamente confusa.

Depois de um rápido cochilo, acordo novamente, após um pesadelo ou propriamente dito uma nova lembrança do que aconteceu, olho mais uma vez, das inúmeras vezes que olhei as horas hoje, acho melhor levantar, já são cinco da manhã e eu nem dormi direito, devo estar cheia de olheiras e ainda quero chegar mais cedo na aula hoje, preciso urgentemente conversar com a Temari.

Estou na escola, e ela permanece deserta, eu queria chegar cedo, mas não tinha parado para pensar que as aulas só começam daqui a duas horas. Procuro um lugar para sentar e tal é a minha surpresa quando percebo que a única pessoa que está na escola além de mim, resolveu escolher a mesma arvore que eu para sentar.

Só então ao me aproximar, já decidida a passar direto e ir sentar em um dos bancos de piquenique, que não são usados faz tempo, pelo que parece, percebo que quem está sentado encostado na arvore de olhos fechados é o moreno-semi-mudo-misterioso,ele está sentado embaixo da árvore na qual eu e kiba estávamos ontem,aproximo-me dele por impulso,e quando dou por mim já estava sentada ao lado dele também encostada na árvore.

- "Bom dia, Uchiha!" – Falo calma e distraidamente, primeiro para não assusta-lo, pois está de olhos fechados e apenas por educação, pois sei que ele não ira responder e olho para o céu azul onde o que eu queria era poder tocar as nuvens e ir o mais longe possível por toda aquela imensidão.

- "Bom dia, Haruno" – A voz rouca do moreno me tirou rapidamente dos meus devaneis. PÁRA TUDO! Ele me respondeu?Acho que não ter dormindo afetou o meu cérebro e eu estou tendo alucinações, Sasuke Uchiha, o semi-mudo que só fala frases com menos de três palavras, e quando é pra brigar com Naruto, realmente respondeu ao meu bom dia?Tudo bem, que foi o ''Bom dia'' mais frio que já recebi, mas não deixa de ser um bom dia.

Olho para ele com a expressão de surpresa e percebo que ele não está mais com olhos fechados acho que ele notou o quanto o 'bom dia' dele me surpreendeu, pois também me encara, porém não surpreso e sim com dúvida. Acho que ele esperava uma chuva de perguntas vindas de minha parte por ele ter me respondido, mas hoje isso é o que menos incomoda, o que menos me aflige.

-"ahn?" - O moreno está a me encarar, será que ele falou alguma coisa? – "o que disse?"

-"Você é estranha Haruno." - Faço uma cara de aborrecimento, mais essa pra estragar meu dia, me chamam de estranha. –"Estou indo para a sala." - diz o moreno se pondo de pé.

- "Tá, eu também já vou." - Pego minha mochila que atirei no chão na hora de sentar e vejo a mão do Uchiha estendida oferecendo-me ajuda. A mão dele é tão quentinha, que me dá vontade de ficar segurando ela pra sempre, pena que o meu "pra sempre" durou apenas o tempo de me erguer do chão, por que logo depois o moreno já estava andando em direção a sala, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de me esperar.

Hoje teríamos a aula que eu mais curto e sempre fico vidrada prestando atenção, eu adoro saber das estrelas, sua localização e fazer desenhos dos mesmos, contudo hoje não consegui me concentrar em nada, ainda mais quando olhava para frente e via os cabelos do Kiba.

Eu nem tinha reparado que tinha começado a chover, as grandes janelas de vidro permaneciam fechadas. É inusitado o fato de como eu adoro o barulho da chuva lá fora, o som das gotas tocando o vidro, os passos apressados das pessoas para não se molharem, o barulho do vento tocando as arvores. Sou rapidamente tirada dos meus devaneios quando uma bolinha de papel é arremessada propositalmente na minha cabeça, a pego e a abro.

_ow rosenha,o que você tem?Ta estranhaaaa...._

_ps:E presta atenção na aula.=P_

Ontem aconteceu uma coisa entranha, Temari .te conto no final da aula. ;*

ps: E Como diabos vou prestar atenção com você tampando bolinhas na minha cabeça? 

_Agora que começou, termina né!To ficando curiosaa!O.o_

_ps: Ah esquece a aula, já ta quase acabando mesmo, explica logo![ /fofoca]*-*_

o Kiba me beijou.....

ps: Chupa essa manga! 

_O QUÊ??????????????? =O_

_ps: Como assim????????????? oO_

Você gosta muito de pontos de interrogação. Ú_u

ps: Ué..beijando poxa..quer que eu te explico o que é um beijo?

ps²: Vou chamar o Shika para te dar um intensivão sobre isso.. corri

ps³: to confussa, de verdade.. 

_Você me fala uma parada dessas e não quer que eu abuse das interrogações?_

_ps:Eu sei como se beija poha! Ò.ó_

_ps²: Que diabos de chamar o Shika para intensivo, foi essa?oO _

_ps³: me explica como aconteceu primeiro._

Eu fiz um resumo de tudo o que aconteceu e mandei pra Temari, ela leu e eu pude perceber que ela arregalou os olhos, e rabiscou algo muito rápido no bilhete e me mandou, bom pelo menos tentou.

A bolinha bateu na cabeça do Naruto, que deu um grito por isso, e foi parar nos pés da professora Anko; Ela pegou a bolinha,abriu,leu e virou-se para a sala. Nesse momento eu já estava roxa de vergonha, e se ela lesse em voz alta?Porém Anko Apenas viu meu nome no bilhete, olhou para a Temari e depois pra mim, amassou o bilhete e jogou em minha direção, por puro reflexo, eu o segurei antes que tocasse a mesa.

-" É melhor você guardar isso Haruno. Não quero nenhum assunto amoroso durante as minhas aulas." –

Pronto!Agora a sala inteira estava olhando pra mim, até o Uchiha olhou, e ainda por cima, tenho o pressentimento de que o Kiba sabia do que se que a professora, e toda a turma pararam de me encarar, e o Naruto de encher me perguntando que papel era esse e sobre o quê a Anko estava falando, olhei o que a Temari tinha escrito, antes da professora Anko pegar a bolinha.

_O melhor é você conversar com ele, por que não marca um encontro? =P_

_ps:Ele beija bem?hohohohoh_

A idéia do encontro ficou rondando a minha mente durante todo o turno da manhã e da tarde, e por mais difícil que eu pensei que fosse ser, conversei normalmente com kiba e foi ao final do turno da noite que eu tive coragem pra perguntar:

-" Kiba, eu preciso conversar com você, agente pode sair hoje depois da aula?"

-"Claro Saku." - Ele me respondeu com seu tom de voz habitual, e me pareceu que ele ta levando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-"Você me leva em casa antes para eu avisar o meu padrasto e trocar de roupa?" - eu realmente tinha que passar por lá, não estava a fim de escutar uma bronca.

O sinal da última aula da noite toca, já são nove horas, enquanto recolho meu material, reparo que na sala só está, eu Kiba, Sasuke e karin, uma menina mimada e nojenta, que desde o primeiro dia de aula faz de tudo pra me ferrar, eu até podia jurar que a vi rindo com o comentário da Anko. Ki-kun se aproximou.

-"Vamos?Vai querer ir ao meu carro mesmo?" - Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo, às vezes eu esqueço a posição da família do kiba e ainda me assusto quando ele fala ''MEU carro''.

Ai meldels, pensando bem. O que eu vou falar pro Kiba?

Oiie gente!

Queria agradecer as reviews, fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando, bem eu tenho a fic até o próximo capitulo, como um rascunho escrita, eu queria falar que não sei se vão ter outros casais, insinuações, com certeza terão de Temari e Shikamaru, Neji e Tenten e Naruto e Hinata, mas a estória que eu estou pensando em fazer( estou com a idéia da fic quase toda na cabeça) acho que vai ficar difícil fazer com todos os casais, então vai ser mais o nosso casal principal, o que já vai demorar bastante, imagina colocar todos os outros casais preferidos?

Bem a estóris vai ter um pouquinho de ação e mistério com o passar dos capítulos e bem espero que vocês gostem.

ps: Um singelo aviso, no capítulo, quatro ou cinco, um personagem vai morrer..*brilho assassino no olhar* aoskapokpak

ps²: Eu quero reviews,plis!!!

ps³: eu tenho mania de ps's

Beijosqueroreviews! xD


End file.
